csofandomcom-20200223-history
Votekick
Vote to kick a user out or simply Votekick is a game point item in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This item is used to kick a team player out of the room via voting. Press the button, select the desired name of the player to be kicked off the team and choose one of the reasons provided. The voting popup will appear near the top right corner of all the team members' screens except for the player that is to be kicked out and they are given 10 seconds to decide. Either press the button to accept the vote or the button to reject. After 10 seconds or if all players voted within 10 seconds, the result appears based on the majority's choice. A universal message stating "name has been kicked out" will appear if that player was successfully kicked out while "name has not been kicked out" will appear if the vote kick was unsuccessful. The time interval between each vote is 60 seconds. A person kicked out of the room will be unable to enter it until it's in Stand-by mode. With the recent update, there is a limit for using this item in a day for each player. Updates 2015 Revamp After the Grievance Update, the Votekick was renewed to avoid player exploiting: *The voted-to-be-kicked player will receive a notification about voting, and can choose to reason out against the vote. *Press to agree, to disagree or to cancel the vote. Cancelled votes are classified as not participating in the vote. 2019 Revamp Vote Kick system has been separated from the Report and Manner Systems (the Vote Kick system does not affect Manner points): *If a vote to kick has been called, players in the room will be notified via chat. *The status of the vote can be checked with the icon displayed in the View Advanced Multiplayer Func. Window (Tab or Caps Lock key). *You can call for a vote to kick if 3 minutes have passed since the start of the game, or you've played for more than 3 minutes in the room. *You can call for the vote from the View Advanced Multiplayer Func. Window (Caps Lock key). *There is a limit to how many votes can be called, and you can use it once per player. *A player who was voted to be kicked may not enter the room again. Official Reasons *Illegal programs / Cheating *Racism / Inappropriate words / Player harassment *AFK (away from keyboard) *Bugs / Poor sportsmanship *Others Do's and Don'ts *Do not kick a player without a proper reason. Doing so might even get yourself kicked by others, this happens very often when that player kicked is from a family whose members coincidentally are playing in the room too. *When kicking a player, tell your reason in the chat so that other players might rethink whether or not to reach an agreement. *It is always generally recommended to kick any cheater or exploiter whenever possible, because one does not only disrupt the gameplay but also wastes everyone's time. *Please be careful about whom the user suspects of being a hacker because at times, the hacker might just be a really skilled player. *Vote to kick a player if that player lags really badly because it may affect other players as well, making it difficult to play. Usually, players like these are from foreign countries or are simply experiencing network issues. *Vote to kick a player out only if he/she disrupts gameplay, not if the user of the vote kick has a dislike to that certain player. Trivia *Previously, the vote kick background in shop had a ballot box beside the name list. It was removed afterwards. *Regardless of situations, vote kick abuses are common so take them with a pinch of salt. *After the 13 May 2015 update, this item was removed in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. It was added again after the Grievance Update patch. Category:Items Category:Point item Category:Miscellaneous